


Членов хоть отбавляй

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Serum Side Effects, Shameless Smut, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, happy birthday grav, multiple dicks, no really that’s it that’s the fic, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Сыворотка оказала на Стива неожиданное побочное действие. Пришла пора во всем признаться Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Членов хоть отбавляй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). Log in to view. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Стив никогда и никому до конца не рассказывал, что сотворила с ним сыворотка.

О, разумеется, некоторые последствия ее применения бросались в глаза. Рост, мускулы, невероятные сила и скорость, исчезновение астмы – все это не заметил бы только слепой. В отличие от кое-чего другого.

С того момента, когда Баки избавился от триггеров и наконец воссоединился со Стивом, это стало более серьезной проблемой. Они не были... близки с довоенных времен, и Стив очень хотел выразить свою любовь. Единственная проблема заключалась в том…

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что теперь он не мог назвать себя в полной мере... нормальным.

Странное дело, но Баки, казалось, тоже не слишком жаждал секса – они даже больше не спали в одной постели. Однако в конце концов Стив решил во всем признаться.

Он усадил Баки перед собой и собрался с духом.

– Итак, э-э-э. Мне нужно кое о чем с тобой поговорить. Это деликатный вопрос, только не смейся, но я должен тебе рассказать.

Баки посмотрел на Стива с любопытством и спросил:

– Что стряслось?

– Сыворотка дала некоторые... неожиданные побочные эффекты. Я никогда и никому не рассказывал об этом, но, кроме роста и силы, она усовершенствовала... кое-что еще.

– Например?

Стив открыл рот, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Он был не в состоянии произнести это вслух. Наконец он вздохнул и выдавил:

– Будет намного проще, если ты это увидишь.

Он поднялся и расстегнул брюки, а потом стянул их вместе с трусами до колен, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать…

– Стив, это?..

Стив кивнул:

– Ну да.

Баки встал, привлек его к себе и поцеловал.

– Я тоже хочу кое-что тебе показать.

Он точно так же спустил штаны и нижнее белье. Стив взирал на него в изумлении.

– Бак... Это… Это произошло и с тобой?

Баки утвердительно качнул головой и рассмеялся:

– У тебя оба работают?

– Да, а у тебя?

– Как часы. – Лицо Баки приобрело озорное выражение. – Ну что, хочешь устроить им тест-драйв?

Стив притянул к себе Баки и поцеловал, жадно и страстно. Оба члена Стива начали твердеть, а когда он прижался к Баки, то ощутил, что не одинок в своих желаниях.

Они поспешно разделись, Баки толкнул Стива на диван, сел на него верхом и потер их четыре члена друг о друга. Стив застонал. Как он и думал, это оказалось в два раза приятнее по сравнению с тем временем, когда они занимались подобными вещами, имея по одному члену. Они начали целоваться и дрочить друг другу, держа по члену в каждой руке. Чувствуя, как под пальцами Баки в теле неуклонно нарастает удовольствие, Стив с трудом выговорил:

– Черт, я уже близко.

– Я тоже, – выдохнул Баки. – Хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь для меня, Стив, хочу увидеть, как твои члены забрызгают меня спермой.

– Блядь, – выругался Стив.

Его члены запульсировали в руках Баки, и он выплеснулся. Через секунду Баки выкрикнул имя Стива и последовал за ним, заливая его живот спермой.

Отдышавшись, они снова поцеловались, и Стив улыбнулся Баки.

– Я люблю тебя, – тихонько сказал он, и Баки еще раз поцеловал его.

Стиву не терпелось проверить, сможет ли Баки принять в себя два члена сразу. И он надеялся, что в свою очередь сможет принять оба члена Баки. К счастью, у них была вся жизнь впереди, чтобы углубленно изучить данный вопрос.


End file.
